Current electrical power supply systems are often difficult to install and are non-extendible. For example, installation of a typical power outlet only provides a limited number of ports and often requires construction to access the interior of the wall to access the electrical wiring. Further, such electrical power outlets are not extendible without more construction or without using bulky and unsightly power extension cords.
Modular electrical systems, such as track lighting systems, allow electricity to be provided along an interior track. However, these electrical modular systems often require expensive installation and are difficult to modify on once installed. Further, track lighting systems only allow one degree of freedom of placement and movement (i.e., along the track) and the system is not designed to be used with other functional modules, such as extenders or wireless devices. It is an aim of the present invention to address the drawbacks of typical electrical and modular power supply systems.